Beautiful Mess
by spooflover
Summary: Harry looks exhausted at work, and its all Ginny's fault...


A/N: Hello everyone, my, my, it has been literally _forever_ since I last posted something here! I can't believe it's been so long, but, I suppose, life just got in the way. Anyway, now that I'm a senior in high school I am so not looking forward to the next few months of school for three reasons: college applications, college applications, and, oh yeah, college applications. For those of you that have already struggled through this new (for me) form of insanity all I can say is: _how did you survive?_ And for those of you that have yet to face this particular demon here are my words for you: _Hahahahahahahahahaha... This is what crazy people sound like as they face complete and utter rejection._ Seriously though, all my schools are going to send me lovely letters along the lines of this: We regret to inform you that…hahahaha…your application has been rejected…why you ever thought you'd get in we don't know…by our admissions department…Loser!...Terribly sorry…hahahahaha…

Um, so, yes, that is what I have to look forward to. Anyway, on to the story…

Disclaimer: Hello everyone, my name is JK Rowling and I am posting my stories on fanfiction because I am sick and tired of all the fame and riches that my books have brought me. Honestly! What was I thinking when I had those stupid things published? Obviously, I wasn't thinking at all, because I am much happier being poor, sad, and not famous.

(By the way, if you believe this, please feel free to find your way to the nearest psychiatric ward. Thank you.) (Oh, and the song Beautiful Mess belongs to someone else, although I am not entirely sure who)

Beautiful Mess

I'm going out of my mind these days  
Like I'm walking 'round in a haze  
I can't think straight, I can't concentrate  
And I need a shave

Harry Potter walked into the Ministry of Magic Monday morning looking distinctly scruffy and unkempt. (And believe you me; this is saying something as Harry Potter nearly always looked scruffy and unkempt) His hair was even more wild than usual, his eyes were blood-shot, and his jaw was shadowed with stubble, despite the fact that it was only eight o'clock in the morning. As he dazedly walked towards his office, he stumbled once, knocked over a rubbish bin twice, remained completely oblivious to a coworker's greeting three times, and yawned so widely his jaw cracked four times. (He did, however, retain his ability to count) Finally reaching his desk, he slumped down into his chair and shut his eyes, looking remarkably like a person that has spent the past several weeks running on two hours of sleep per night. He might have looked like this sort of a person, coincidentally, because that was exactly what he had been spending the past month doing. 

I go to work and I look tired  
The boss man says son you're gonna get fired  
This ain't your style  
And behind my coffee cup  
I just smile

As Harry gathered up his things to go home for the night, Nymphadora Tonks stopped by his desk and looked down at her pitiful excuse for an employee. Shaking her head, she tapped him on the shoulder and had to smother a grin as he jumped about six feet in the air. "Harry," she told him as he turned to peer blearily up at her, "I think it might be a good idea for you to take a day or two off, and try to get some rest. Whatever's been keeping you up all night is beginning to interfere with your work, and I really can't use you if you're falling asleep every time I give you an assignment. You could be putting yourself and your fellow Aurors in serious danger." Harry nodded tiredly, and yawned for the forty-second time that day, wincing as his jaw made a sound like a person Apparating.

"I think you're right, Tonks," he replied, "I'll see you Wednesday, then." Tonks nodded and walked back to her own office, through the door of which she could see Harry make three trips back to his desk to retrieve forgotten items, before finally making it to the elevator doors.

"Harry?" Tonks called out, "I don't want to see you again until next Monday, and I expect you to spend the next week sleeping."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Boss Man, sir." Harry saluted her, perking up a bit at being given a week off from his Auror duties. 

What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in  
Spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
'Cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love  
What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in

As Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place, he could feel himself becoming more awake with every second that passed. Entering the kitchen, he found a medley of pots, pans, and dishes scattered across the stovetop and dining table. Lifting the lid of one, he breathed in the scent of savory tomato sauce, and licked his lips in anticipation of the meal he knew he would be eating shortly.

Before that, however, he had something else in mind, something that involved the person that had created the meal before him. "I'm home!" He called out, removing his outer robes, and undoing the first few buttons of his shirt.

"Hi, Harry!" A muffled voice called out from further in the house. "I'll be out in just a minute, I'm in the bedroom." Grinning to himself, Harry left the kitchen and made his way through the remodeled and refurbished rooms of Sirius's legacy. Pausing at the slightly ajar door to the master bedroom, he cleared his throat and began to fiddle with the button on his shirtsleeve.

"So… Tonks stopped by my desk just before I left tonight, and do you know what she told me?" He called out. The bedroom door was slowly pulled open and Harry found himself facing a rather tall female, with a distinctly bright sparkle in her eye.

"No, Harry, I don't know what Tonks told you." She said him, letting her eyes rove across his features, travel across his chest and stomach, and finally settle somewhere decidedly south of his waist.

Harry could feel his body temperature rise several degrees, and as he unconsciously ran his fingers along the neckline of his shirt, he could feel the last vestiges of tiredness scatter faster than his appetite at Madam Puddifoot's. "Um, she, um… she said that, er, that I could have the next week off." Seeing the eyes that had been fixed somewhere in the vicinity of his trousers, rise up to meet his, he regained control of his mouth. "She said I was looking somewhat tired, and that I should spend the next seven days doing something about that." As the brown eyes gazing in to his warmed and darkened at his words, he found himself licking suddenly dry lips, and growing even warmer. "So…you know what that means, right?" He asked her.

"Yes, I know what it means, Harry." Ginny Weasley said, taking hold of his shirt in both hands, and dragging him through the doorway, "It means dinner is going to have to wait." She said, just before landing her lips on his, and kicking the door shut behind them.

_This morning put salt in my coffee  
I put my shoes on the wrong feet  
Losing my mind I swear  
You might be the death of me  
But I don't care  
_

The next morning, Harry managed to drag himself out of bed, sometime near lunch, and make his way to the kitchen, only to find all the meal preparations in the same positions as the night before. Grinning at the fact that he and Ginny, who was still asleep, hadn't ever made it out of the bedroom last night, he used his wand to pour himself a cup of coffee, and warm a plate of last night's spaghetti.

As he sat down at the table and reached for the sugar bowl, an image from around two o'clock that morning flashed across his mind and made him smile. Shaking the sugar into his mug, he took a bite of pasta and sank into his musings. Several minutes later, as he finished his makeshift breakfast, and reached for his now-cold coffee, he took a gulp, and then found himself choking as he sprayed the salty liquid across the room. Looking down at the table he realized that the sugar was still in the cupboard and he'd been so lost in his fantasies that he hadn't even noticed the fact that it was salt he'd poured into his drink.

Shaking his head at his foolishness, Harry headed back towards the bedroom where he attempted to dress himself. This process took several minutes, as he was repeatedly distracted by Ginny's restless movements in the bed, and it wasn't until he noticed his shirt was on inside out, and his shoes were on the wrong feet that he realized dressing was beyond his capabilities at the moment.

Turning to leave the room, hoping that he might be able to think more clearly, if he wasn't in the same room as an unclothed Ginny, Harry realized that she was now awake and watching him with a rather delicious look in her eyes. Swallowing, he quickly tried to leave the room, knowing that if he stayed any longer, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from joining Ginny in the bed, something that would probably cause him to collapse in exhaustion, but she spoke before he could make it to the door. "Harry?" she called, "Would you come here please? I think I need some help."

"Help with what?" Harry asked in a strangled voice, as the sheet that was barely covering her appeared in great danger of falling away and revealing everything to his greedy eyes.

"Why, with dressing of course," She grinned at him, "Unless, that is, you'd prefer that I…" she pulled away the sheet and started to get up, and Harry couldn't stop himself from crossing the room in two strides and nearly throwing her back down on the bed.

"Don't even think about putting on clothes." He growled at her, scowling at her giggles, "I'm going to keep you here even if it kills me."

_  
What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in  
Spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
'Cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love  
What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in_

Several hours later, when Ginny's hunger prevented her from remaining in bed any longer, Harry lay on his back and stared at the bedroom ceiling. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of all that had passed between himself and Ginny during the past several hours. He knew that their busy nights, and even busier days were interfering with his job and his friendships, but he couldn't find the energy to care.

He spent his days at the Ministry floating through his Auror work, and he hadn't said more than a few sentences to either Ron or Hermione in the past week. He was lucky if he had one full meal a day, and his jaw hadn't seen a razor since last Thursday. He was tired, distracted, uncoordinated, and happier than he'd ever been before in his life.

After dating for three years after Hogwarts, he and Ginny had been married nearly a month ago, and since then neither of them had been able to control the madness that seemed to seize them every time they were in a room together.

Truthfully, though, after eleven years of loveless misery with the Dursleys, and another seven years of living in constant fear of Voldemort, now that he'd been able to recover from all the death and destruction he'd witnessed, he found himself completely content. The fact that he had finally married the woman he loved more than life itself, as well as the fact that they could barely keep their hands off one another, lay at the foundation of his utter, consuming happiness.

"Harry, did you eat my spaghetti for breakfast?" He heard Ginny ask. Moving his gaze to the door, he found her leaning against the doorframe, eating the afore-mentioned meal straight out of the pot.

"Yes." He replied, "Are you going to come over here and share some more of that with me?"

"Hmmm…I don't know." Ginny grinned, "What'll you do if I don't?"

"This." He growled, leaping out of bed and yanking the pan from her hands as he tossed her onto the sheets. Pulling out several strings of pasta, he draped them across her body, and by the time he had licked them all up, she was nearly clawing at him. "Now will you share?" He questioned her, raising an eyebrow as he wiped a last spot of sauce off her stomach with his finger, and put it in his mouth.

"No." She responded, reaching up to wrap her arms behind his neck and yank him down beneath her. "You'll have to do better than that." Laughing at the determined look in his eyes, she rubbed several handfuls of sauce down his abdomen and continued what became a very long, and very satisfying, meal._  
_

_Is it your eyes, is it your smile  
All I know is that you're driving me wild _

Much later that night, when the moon was shining its light into the dark bedroom, casting silver shadows across Ginny's beautiful skin, Harry lifted their intertwined hands. Lightly touching the emerald of her wedding ring, he tilted his chin to look down at the tousled head lying on his shoulder. "Gin?" He said softly, wondering if she was still awake.

"Yeah?" She murmured, turning her head to look up at her, her eyes wide and dark in the moonlight.

"I love you, you know that right?" He told her, delicately tracing his fingers across her own.

"I know that, Harry." She smiled at him, "And you know I'm just using your body, right?"

"Ginny!" He laughed, clasping her hand in his, and pressing his lips to her palm.

"I'm kidding," she grinned, "I've loved you forever."

This time, when she reached up to kiss him, there was no heat, no passion, nothing but pure, powerful love.

_What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in  
Spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
'Cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love  
What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in_

When Harry arrived back at work the next Monday, Tonks could tell that he still hadn't gotten any sleep, and she was determined to find out why. Walking up to his desk, she found Harry hastily trying to cover a yawn. "Harry, I thought I told you to get some rest."

"Sorry, Tonks, I tried." He told her sleepily, "Ginny wouldn't let me."

"You've only been married a month, Harry, are you driving each other crazy already?" She asked, worriedly.

To her surprise, rather than nodding his head, Harry burst out laughing, "You have no idea."

_What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in  
Spending all my time with you  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
'Cause I can't get enough  
Can't stop the hunger for your love  
What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in_

A/N: All right, so, that's done. Although, now that I'm finished I find I don't like it quite as much as I thought I would. Oh well, that's not important. The point of writing this was to bring entertainment to _you_, so hopefully someone out there liked it, despite whatever errors may have been overlooked. If, so, (or even if you hated it) please let me know. (Although if you are going to flame it, at least give me a logical reason as to why) (My biggest annoyance is flamers that just say that they hate it, but don't explain why, if you're going to have such a strong opinion, at least have strong evidence to back it up). Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoyed this thing.


End file.
